


Hiroto Furukawa y La Cámara Secreta

by Kurolff_Kah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Humor (intento), Other, Trabajo en Progreso, WIP
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolff_Kah/pseuds/Kurolff_Kah
Summary: Hiroto Furukawa desea ser un héroe como su hermano mayor, Saitama Furukawa. Pero antes, tiene que estudiar. Y su oportunidad llega; Hogwarts no solo es una escuela, es un lugar donde puede mejorar su habilidades mágicas, con enemigo y rival incluido. Crossover AU





	1. El Niño que Desapareció

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro fic que tenía escrito (sólo las ideas). 
> 
> Si, este es otro fic de adopción de Harry. Trataré de hacerlo un poco más recordable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muy corto, lo sé. Ya será un poco más largo el siguiente.

**Prólogo**

Diez años habían pasado desde esa terrible noche de Halloween en el Valle de Godric. James y Lily Potter murieron en manos de quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado y el pequeño Harry desapareció.

Albus Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall sabían que estaba vivo porque su nombre seguía en la lista de niños mágicos pero no aparecía la dirección. El sacrificio de Lily (Evans) Potter no solo protegía a Harry sino que también a la persona emparentada quien lo acogió y el lugar donde vivía haciéndolo indetectable.

Visitaron el hogar de su hermana mayor, Petunia (Evans) Dursley pensando que ahí podrían encontrarlo.

No había mucha información de la familia Evans debido a que eran muggles. Harry podría estar en cualquier parte dentro de una familia lejana muggle que llevara el apellido Potter.

O cabía la posibilidad que su adopción no fuera legal. De otra forma, su nombre actual debía aparecer junto con su nombre de nacimiento y hubiera sido una pista de dónde buscar.

—¡Albus!

Minerva McGonagall apareció en la oficina del Director jadeando.

—Minerva. ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Albus Dumbledore mientras ésta recuperaba el aliento.

—Debes hacer hacer una reunión de emergencia de la Orden. Harry fue encontrado.


	2. El Tipo Grande que Trabaja en El Internado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre después que Saitama se incribió en la Asociación de Héroes.

**Capítulo 1**

 Un año después…

En Ciudad Z, el día encontró a Saitama aún dormido en su futón.

—Aniki, despierta.

Su hermanito lo sacudía levemente. Años atrás, cualquiera que hiciera eso, se arriesgaba a un golpe en la cara. La responsabilidad de ser un hermano mayor le quitó ese hábito.

El niño tenía una mata desordenada de pelo negro; anteojos grandes, semi redondos de pasta negra (grueso de la parte superior y delgado de la inferior), camiseta amarilla con estampado de huevos fritos y pantalón jeans corto color azul.

—Despierta. Hoy es el día.

—¿Uh? ¿Día de qué? —Preguntó Saitama semi-consciente.

—Hoy vendrá el tipo grande a llevarnos a comprar mis cosas para la escuela. Vendrá en una hora y 15 minutos.

Saitama reaccionó sentándose inmediatamente.

—¿Es hoy?

—Es hoy.

Haciendo a un lado la sábana, Saitama se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa mientras el niño ayudaba a Genos a servir el desayuno en la mesa.

Ya vestido con su camiseta blanca con la palabra ‘OPPAI’ estampada en el pecho y un pantalón jeans azul negro, se sentó a la mesa con su hermano menor y su discípulo.

—¿Tienes el listado de las cosas que vas a necesitar para la escuela, Hiroto? —Preguntó Saitama después de tragar un bocado de arroz blanco y pescado hervido.

—Si. Está en mi bolsillo. —Respondió Hiroto, después tomó un sorbo de su té y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes la llave?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sensei?

—¿Hm?

—Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿quién el tipo grande que vendrá a llevarlo a usted y a su hermano de compras?

La semana anterior Saitama lo invitó de compras por las cosas de la escuela de Hiroto, Genos tuvo que declinar porque ya tenía previsto ir con el Dr. Kuseno.

—Alguien que trabaja en un internado en Europa. Es donde irá a estudiar Hiroto este año.

Saitama no dio detalles ese día.

—¿Un internado en Europa? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

—Porque ahí lo inscribieron sus padres biológicos desde su nacimiento.

—¿Sus padres biológicos? —Preguntó Genos un poco sorprendido. Un segundo después, reflexionó en voz alta:

—Ya veo, entonces Hiroto-kun es huérfano y sus padres le dejaron una herencia que cubrirá los gastos del viaje, los estudios, la estadía y quizá los materiales que necesite para que pueda ir al internado como ellos habían planeado.

—Así es. —Saitama y Hiroto cabecearon al mismo tiempo.

Genos les agradaba y les molestaba por su rápido entendimiento, y les aterraba la altas expectativas que tenía de su _entrenamiento_.

—¿Recuerdas a tus padres, Hiroto-kun?

El cyborg tenía dos meses de conocer a Saitama, un mes y una semana de ser invitado al apartamento y de conocer a Hiroto; y 3 días de vivir con ellos bajo la condición de que lo que viera o escuchara en el apartamento y/o fuera de éste relacionado con _magia_ , _brujas_ y _el país del Reino Unido_ se quedaba dentro del apartamento.

—No. Murieron cuando tenía un año.

—¿Tiene que ver con el Reino Unido?

Le permitieron tomar apuntes de las _enseñanzas_ de Saitama siempre y cuando no incluyera lo anterior.

—Si.

—Ya veo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Genos lavó los platos y limpió la mesa aun cuando Saitama le dijo que no era necesario.

Faltando unos pocos minutos para la hora acordada, Saitama se puso una camisa amarilla abierta, un reloj de muñeca plástico y zapatillas de meter cuadriculadas como tablas de ajedrez.

Hiroto se puso una sudadera con capucha color café rojizo, abierta hasta el bolsillo central del abdomen; mangas subidas hasta los codos y letras blancas en medio del pecho que decía ‘HENTAI 01’ (separado a la mitad por el ziper); y unas sandalias negras tipo romana con estilo de botas.

—Genos.

—¿Sensei?

Saitama le entregó a Genos un llavero de jirafa con una llave.

—Podría tomarnos todo el día. No la pierdas o podrías estar en problemas. Es el único duplicado.

—¡No la perderé, sensei! —Se puso serio de repente y sus ojos dieron un brillo breve—. Alguien apareció frente a este edificio y viene hacia aquí.

—Debe ser él. No te preocupes. —Le dijo Saitama.

A los pocos minutos, alguien tocaba la puerta y Saitama abrió revelando un hombre de cabello largo y enmarañado, barba desaliñada; robusto y alto como un oso kodiak (nada que ver su abrigo café), se veía bastante amistoso.

 _—¡Ah! Buenos días señor Furukawa. Ha-Hiroto._ —Dijo el desconocido en inglés.

— _Hora,_ _Haguriddo._ —Saludó Hiroto.

— _Hora._ —Dijo Saitama.

Tanto Saitama como Hiroto podían leer y hablar inglés, esto último con un pesado acento japonés pero aún se les podía entender si se prestaba atención.

Hagrid notó a Genos y preguntó:

_—¿No vine en un buen momento?_

_—No te pereocupes poro Genos._ —Le dijo Saitama y este se dirigió al autoproclamado discípulo—. Genos, él es el tipo que trabaja en el internado.

_—Él es Genos, vive con nosotoros._

_—Hola, Genos. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts._ —Dijo este con la mano alzada en gesto de saludo.

 _—Hola Hagrid, me llamo Genos, soy alumno de Saitama-sensei._ —Le dijo el cyborg en casi perfecto inglés pero con acento gringo, se inclinó levemente—. _Gusto en conocerte._

_—Para mi también._

_—Bien. ¿Están listos para ir a Londres?_ —Preguntó Hagrid a los hermanos Furukawa.

 _—Poro supuesto._ —Dijo Hiroto y avanzó a la puerta.

—Nos vemos después, Genos. —Se despidió Saitama.

—Hasta más tarde, Genos.

—Que les vaya bien. —Dijo Genos antes que Saitama cerrara la puerta.

Ya fuera del apartamento, Hagrid sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un zapato viejo y lo extendió.

_—Pongan su mano en el zapato._

En el momento que Saitama y Hiroto pusieron su mano, sintieron que _algo_ los halaba del ombligo hasta que cayeron en un callejón.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Saitama.

Hagrid guardó el zapato, sacó un frasquito de un bolsillo que destapó y bebió rápidamente.

—Ah… —Suspiró con alivio—. Disculpen, siempre me enfermo después de usar el traslador. Parece que a ustedes no les afecta.

Las clases de ballet que tomaron durante un mes por perder una apuesta sirvió para algo después de todo.

Hagrid guardó el frasquito y dijo:

—Estamos en un callejón cerca de Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. Le pedí a Dumbledore un translador que nos llevara más cerca de los destinos para no perdernos. —Hagrid Empezó a caminar con Saitama y Hiroto al lado—. No entiendo mucho el mundo muggle y ustedes nunca han viajado fuera de Japón ¿cierto?

—Nunca. —Contestó Saitama.

El Caldero Chorreante era un bar pequeño y de aspecto mugriento por fuera. La gente no parecía verlo, nadie más que ellos.

Por dentro era muy oscuro y descuidado. Unas ancianas en una esquina bebiendo Jerez, una de ellas fumaba una pipa. Un hombre bajito con un sombrero de copa hablaba con un viejo cantinero y otras personas más conversando, bebiendo y fumando.

El sonido de la conversación de la gente se detuvo cuando entraron. Estos parecían conocer a Hagrid desde que lo saludaban y el cantinero se acercó a preguntar:

—¿Lo de siempre Hagrid?

—No puedo, Tom. Estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts. —Respondió Hagrid poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hiroto que 3 años atrás hubiera hecho que doblara las rodillas.

—Oh, Dios. —Dijo el cantinero mirando fijamente a Hiroto. ¿Es cierto el rumor? ¿Este es… puede ser…?

El Caldero Chorreante se había quedado en total silencio.

—Es verdad, —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter… es todo un honor.

Salió del mostrador, corrió hacia Hiroto y estrechó su mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Mi nonbure ahora es Hiroto.

—Por supuesto. Adoptado. —El cantinero estrechó la mano con más entusiasmo—.Bienvenido, muchacho, Bienvenido.

Hiroto no tenía idea qué decir, le habían dicho que era famoso por una hazaña que ni siquiera recordaba, no esperaba que fuera así. No quería reconocimiento de esta forma, ni su hermano querría esto.

—… Si, guracias.

* * *

 

Después de estrechar la mano de prácticamente toda la gente del bar, Hiroto se quedó convencido que la próxima vez que estreche la mano de un fan sería cuando el mérito sea ganado.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que quien venció a _Vol-cómo-se-llame_ no fue él sino alguien más. ¿Su mamá? ¿Alguien que pasaba por ahí?

 _—¿Estas bien, Hiroto?_ —Preguntó Saitama en japonés. Sintió celos de hermano, fue como ver a Genos de nuevo ser saludado por sus fans pero desapareció cuando notó su expresión pensativa. Sólo la tenía cuando algo le incomodaba y pensaba demasiado.

_—Si, estoy bien._

_—Hiroto._

Hagrid los había llevado a un pequeño patio cerrado del bar, sólo había basura y monte.

Hagrid miró sonriente a Hiroto.

—Te dije que eras famoso.

—No dejaban de llamarume Hari Potta.

—Es como te conocen. El nombre que te pusieron tus padres.

—Pues me conocerán como Hiroto Furukawa, héroe de Ciudad Z. —Dijo decidido.

Hagrid no dijo nada, se concentró en abrir el camino.

“Mis padres lo comprenderán... espero”.

Saitama sólo sonrió ante eso. “Con que se eso de trataba”.

 _—Y seremos los hermanos Furukawa en Japón._ —Le dijo a Saitama en japonés _—. Héroes por diversión... y lucro._

_—Da tu mejor esfuerzo._

—Señor Furukawa, Hiroto.

Detrás de Hagrid ya no estaba la pared de ladrillo sino un umbral hacia otra calle donde la gente vestía como si fuera día de Halloween.

—Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los lentes de Hiroto:  
> https://losmuertevideanos.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/38e79-norimaki_arale1.jpg
> 
> Las Sandalias:  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1x40hIXXXXXa9XXXXq6xXFXXXd/Hot-Sale-2015-Gladiator-font-b-Sandals-b-font-For-font-b-Men-b-font-Black.jpg
> 
> Estampado de la camiseta:  
> https://s-media-cache ak0.pinimg.com/564x/08/3a/16/083a16d0e1526dc1bde7ed30192f94de.jpg


	3. El Callejón Cómo-se-llame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿La primera impresión siempre cuenta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, casi olvidé que subí mi fic aquí tambien.  
> No pondré notas pero si quieren saber a que se refiere Hagrid y no han visto One Punch Man, es el capítulo 2.  
> Capítulo 4, próximo viernes.

**Capítulo 2**

 Cuando entraron por el _umbral secreto_ hacia el Callejón... ah... Cómo-se-llame _,_ Saitama dejó salir un silbido y dijo:

— _Genial._

— _Si._ —Expresó de acuerdo Hiroto.

Hagrid no sabía si sentirse contento o decepcionado. Hiroto miraba las tiendas con sorpresa pero no tanta como esperaba sin mencionar a su hermano que apenas si movía uno o dos músculos de la cara.

Después de años de no saber nada del mundo mágico, debería tener la boca abierta al menos por 5 segundos, un mago o bruja de padres muggles lo habrían hecho mientras dichos padres mostrarían temor a lo desconocido. Y Furukawa no tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

Quizá el saber de la existencia del mundo mágico con un año de anticipación haya arruinado la sorpresa pero no había forma de saber en donde estaba Hiroto y cómo funcionaba el sistema educativo.

—Llegamos a nuestra primera parada. —Anunció Hagrid, cuando se acercaron a un edificio blanco que se alzaba sobre las tiendas pequeñas—. Gringotts. Es un banco para magos, donde está tu dinero, Hiroto. Lo dirigen los goblins. Hay que estar loco para intentar robarlos, se los digo. Nunca se metan con un goblin. —Continuó—, si quieres guardar algo no hay lugar más seguro que Gringotts, excepto tal vez Hogwarts.

Delante de las puertas y con uniforme rojo y dorado, había un anciano bajito con barba y orejas largas.

—Eso es un Goblin. —Les dijo Hagrid en voz baja mientras subían los escalones de piedra.

Cuando entraron el goblin los saludó. Encontraron otras puertas dobles, estas eran de plata con letras grabadas que decían:

Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más.

Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos

Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,

Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado

De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.

—Como dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí.

Dos goblins los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas. En el amplio vestíbulo estaba un centenar de goblins sentados en taburetes altos detrás de un largo mostrador haciendo tareas propias de banqueros un tanto anticuadas. Las puertas de salidas del vestíbulo eran tantas como las habitaciones de los hoteles cápsula, en Ciudad A.

Hagrid, Saitama y Hiroto se acercaron al mostrador y se encontraron con una familia de pelirrojos y otra familia un poco nerviosa por parte de los padres.

—Hagrid, hola. —Saludó una niña de cabello espeso y dientes de conejo, de la edad de Hiroto.

—Hey, Hagrid. —Saludó uno de los pelirrojos que era de la misma edad también.

—Hermione, Ron. Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí.

—¿Algún encargo especial? —Preguntó Hermione casualmente pero con cierto énfasis.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Respondió Hagrid con un cabeceo en dirección a Hiroto.

—No puede ser… —Dijo Hermione.

—¿Es quién creo que es? —Preguntó uno de los pelirrojos gemelos que se acercaron detrás de Hermione y Ron.

— _No de nuevo._ —Murmuró molesto Hiroto.

— _Será un largo día._ —Le dijo en voz baja Saitama.

—Es él. —Confirmó el otro gemelo.

—Harry Potter. —Afirmó Ron con asombro. Esto hizo que la niña pelirroja se volteara a ver hacia ellos.

—Mami, mira, es Harry Potter. ¿Puedo ir a saludarlo?

—Ginny, cariño…

—Por favor, mamá.

—¿Eres realmente él? Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, —dijo Hermione—, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

—¿Estoy en riburos? —dijo Hiroto, sintiéndose confundido.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera.

Antes de que Hiroto pudiera responder a eso, Ron se le adelantó con:

—¿Por qué hablas gracioso?

—¡Ron! —Regañó Hermione.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —Regañó su madre que se acercaba con Ginny y alcanzó a oír—. Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte.

—Mi ingures no es muy bueno, es poro eso. —Respondió Hiroto de todas formas—. Y mi nonbure es Hiroto Furukawa.

—Wow. Tu nuevo nombre es japonés. —Dijo uno de los gemelos con apreciación.

—Escuchamos los rumores que fuiste adoptado en el extranjero. —Dijo el otro gemelo.

—Yo no. —Dijo Ron decepcionado de no saber eso.

—Eso es porque no prestas atención, Ron. —Le dijo Hermione.

—Niños, ¿ya se presentaron?

—Ah, no. —Expresó Hermione un poco apenada—. Lo siento, me llamo Hermione Granger y ellos son mis padres. —Finalizó señalando a los señores que estaban en el mostrador.

—Soy Fred. —Dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Y yo soy George. —Dijo el otro gemelo.

—Ron.

—Percy Weasley, un gusto.

—Soy G-ginny. —Dijo un poco tímida la más joven.

—Soy la señora Molly Weasley.

—Soy Arthur Weasley. —Se presentó el señor que acababa de llegar dando la mano.

Hiroto sólo miró la mano un momento y dijo: —Hiroto Furukawa. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza—, mucho gusto. —Señaló con la mano a Saitama—, mi heremano mayoro, Saitama.

—Hora. —Se limitó a decir este con una ligera inclinación.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijeron los gemelos en coro e hicieron una reverencia.

—Un gusto. —Hermione también hizo una reverencia.

Ginny sólo hizo una reverencia, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tanto Hagrid como el señor Weasley estaban confundidos por la acción de Hiroto pero este último no bajó la mano.

Ron y Percy se sintieron ofendidos y la señora Weasley no sabía que pensar.

—Señor Weasley, los japoneses no dan la mano cuando saludan. —Recitó Hermione—. Lo consideran descortés y antihigiénico. Sólo hacen reverencias o leves inclinaciones.

—Pero Harry no es japonés. —Replicó Ron.

—No a menos que haya sido criado de bebé en Japón. —Repuso Hermione—, y se llama Hiroto.

—¿Por qué le cambiaron el nombre? Aunque lo adopten y tenga otro apellido no quiere decir que se cambie el nombre.

—Qué infantil eres. —La dijo Hermione exasperada.

—Dime Harry- digo Hiroto querido, ¿vas a ir a Hogwarts este año? —Preguntó la señora Weasley tratando de hacer conversación al notar la irritación en la cara de Hiroto por los comentarios de Ron.

—Si, es mi pirimere anyo.

—Es también el primer año de Ginny.

Esto hizo que Ginny se pusiera roja y agachara la cabeza.

—Si hubieras ido el año pasado seríamos compañeros en Gryffindor. Y hubiera sido genial.

—¡Ron! —Regañaron Hermione y la señora Weasley en coro.

—¿Qué?

—El sistema educativo de Japón es diferente. —Lo sermoneó Hermione.

Saitama y Hiroto querían estar en cualquier parte menos con el irritante mocoso preguntón, la sabelotodo (aunque ambos les recordaban a Genos) y la señora gritona.

—¿Dónde están tus padres adoptivos, Hiroto? —Preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Soy huerefano. Mi heremano es toda ra famiria que he tenido.

—¿Eh?

Por primera vez vio a Saitama.

—Pero si luce de la edad de mi hijo mayor Bill. —Expresó sorprendida, de repente pone los brazos en jarras—. ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza afeitada, jovencito? ¿Es de moda en Japón o es una fase de rebeldía?

Y ahí se fue lo último que quedaba de la paciencia de los hermanos Furukawa.

— _¿Y qué si soy calvo?_

— _¿Y qué si es calvo?_ —Gritaron Saitama y Hiroto al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes dieron un brinco del susto. Aunque estos —menos Hagrid que usaba una poción experimental—, no entendieron qué fue lo que dijeron, su lenguaje corporal decía claramente que no les agradó la pregunta.

— _Haguriddo._ —Hagrid dio otro brinco por lo cargado de ira que tenía el tono suave que usaba Saitama—, _terminemos con lo que tenemos pendiente en el banco de una vez y vámonos de aquí._

—S-si, por supuesto señor Furukawa. —Respondió nervioso Hagrid y no era por nada, el día que fue a entregar la carta de Hiroto personalmente, fue testigo de lo que era capaz Saitama Furukawa sin magia contra un hombre-león. —Vamos al mostrador.

—¿Vieron eso? —Preguntó Hermione mientras ella y los demás veían a Hagrid llevar a un enojado Hiroto y a su furioso hermano al mostrador, a un goblin desocupado.

—¿No le gustó que mi mamá lo criticara por afeitarse la cabeza?

—No, Ron.

—¿Qué Hagrid sabe japonés? —Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—¿O que Hagrid le tiene miedo al japonés? —Preguntó el otro gemelo divertido.

—Niños, no es un juego. —Advirtió el señor Weasley—, pero Hagrid sí le tiene miedo al señor Furukawa.

—Creí que era un muggle.

—Tal vez sea por Hiroto, ¿vieron que también se enojó?

—Si fuera por Hiroto, le tendría miedo a Hiroto, no a Furukawa.

—Es posible que el calvito esté chantajeando a Hagrid.

—¡Ron! —Exclamó Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así del hermano de Ha-Hiroto? —Regañó la señora Weasley.

—¿Qué puede hacer un muggle en contra de Hagrid? —Preguntó Percy con escepticismo.

—Hacer que lo despidan de Hogwarts. —Opinó Ginny.

—¿Cómo haría eso? Es un muggle y extranjero. No conoce nuestras costumbres. —Preguntó Fred más por curiosidad que por aportar algo.

—Habría que preguntarle a Hagrid o averiguarlo de otra forma.

—O avisarle a Dumbledore para que haga algo.

—Niños, ya basta. —Interrumpió el señor Weasley—. Dejen de especular, dudo que el joven sea malo. Si tiene algo contra Hagrid podría ser que no confía en la gente mágica y lo está amenazando con no dejar ir a Hiroto a Hogwarts.

—Eso suena muy razonable, Arthur. —Comentó la señora Weasley.

—El muggle no puede impedir que Harry vaya a Hogwarts.

—Si puede hacerlo, Ron. —Le dijo el señor Weasley—. Tiene la custodia de Hiroto. Y debes acostumbrarte a su nombre actual.

—Pero, no va hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

—Esperemos que no.


	4. Mensajes de Advertencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entra Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Capítulo 3**

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Preguntó Saitama.

Una vez más, Saitama Furukawa sorprendió a Hagrid; en cuanto les dijo el valor monetario, vio como el mayor hacía cálculos mientras contemplaba los montones de monedas de oro, plata y bronce de la bóveda de Hiroto. Cualquiera pensaría que planeaba en qué gastarse toda esa fortuna hasta que le preguntó cuanto es el costo del curso.

—Iremos por el uniforme —Le respondió Hagrid señalando la tienda que decía «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oigan, chicos; ¿les importa si me doy una vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.

Saitama metió en el saco para el dinero, que le dio Griphook, la cantidad suficiente para un curso y medio. Hiroto no dijo nada; no hizo preguntas, no reclamó ni pidió más dinero, como buen niño aceptó obediente las decisiones de su hermano.

— _No hay problema._ —Sabían que Hagrid merecía un descanso después de soportar 3 viajes; la medicina anti-nauseas y mareos no son 100% efectivos.

Entraron solos a la tienda de Madam Malkin.

—Hola, caballeros. —Les saludó una bruja rolliza y sonriente, vestida en color malva—. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Hora, necesitamos uniforumes para Hoguwātsu.

—¿Hogwarts? Si, tenemos muchos aquí. Vengan conmigo.

En el fondo de la tienda un chico estaba parado sobre un taburete mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Hiroto en un taburete al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente, una pequeña explosión y un pedazo de papel aparecieron frente a sus ojos, tomó el papel en el aire y este decía en letra grandes, sucias y encorvadas:

NO VAYA A HOGWARTS

— _¿Por qué?_ —Murmuró.

Entonces otro pedazo de papel apareció.

HARRY POTTER CORRE GRAN PELIGRO

— _¿Es muy peligroso?_ —Murmuró de nuevo, esperando saber si realmente lo escucharon. y no lo decepcionaron, un pedazo más grande apareció.

HAY UNA CONSPIRACION PARA QUE ESTE AÑO SUCEDAN LAS COSAS MAS TERRIBLES EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

— _¿Quién eres?_

Esta vez no apareció ningún papel, en su lugar, los pedazos de papel en sus manos se desvanecieron.

— _Interesante…_ —Murmuró asombrado—. _¿Yo también podré hacer eso?_

— _Hiroto. Tu ropa ya está lista._

— _Ya voy._

A la salida de la tienda, Hagrid los esperaba con 3 conos de helado en las manos.

—Espero les guste el chocolate. —Les dijo Hagrid.

—Siempre. —Afirmó Hiroto.

— _Domo arigatou._ —Cantaron Hiroto y Saitama antes de tomar un cono cada uno.

—Bien, continuemos.

* * *

Un caldero, una balanza, un telescopio e ingredientes de poción después (no en ese orden); se encaminaron a un lugar llamado Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros de la lista.

No eran, definitivamente, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa, la puerta abarrotada de gente que trataba de entrar. La razón de esto lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía.

MI MAGICO YO

hoy de 12.30 a 4.30 horas

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de mediana edad. En la puerta había un pobre mago abrumado, que decía:

—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros…

Hagrid, Saitama y Hiroto pudieron entrar sin empujar (ni lastimar) a nadie. En el interior de la librería, había una larga cola que serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.

—¿Quieren ir a la firma de libros?

Saitama y Hiroto se miraron y regresaron su atención a Hagrid.

— _Nah. Quiero que nos apresuremos con los libros para después ir a comer._

_Hiroto es un niño en crecimiento, no es bueno que se salte las comidas._

Mientras subían por las escaleras al segundo piso, cierto niño pelirrojo lo vio desde su puesto en la fila con su familia y los Granger.

—Mamá, Harry está aquí.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó distraída la señora Weasley.

—¿Donde? —Preguntó Ginny y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

—En el segundo piso. —Respondió Hermione que lo encontró con un pie ahí arriba.

—Oh, Hiroto. —Cayó al fin en cuenta la señora Weasley—. Ron, ya te dijo tu padre que te acostumbres a su nuevo nombre.

—¿Harry Potter? —Se oyó la voz de una bruja adulta detrás de ellos.

—¿Harry Potter está aquí? —Otra voz madura de mujer.

—En el segundo piso.

La gente empezó murmurar entre ellos y pasar la voz, algunos alzaron la vista al segundo piso.

—¿Harry Potter aquí? —Preguntó un pequeño hombre irritante que merodeaba cerca de la mesa de la firma de libros con una cámara negra, tomando fotos.

Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó pero continuó, esperaría a que bajara.

Y no fue decepcionado.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó pasos bajando la escalera (por cuarta vez), se fijó en Hiroto. Para su fortuna, nadie lo notó aún, así que; se levantó de un salto y gritó positivo:

—Pero si es Harry Potter.

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada por la confirmación. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Hiroto que estaba al pie de la escalera y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. A Hiroto se le notaba la cara de irritación e igualmente encendida cuando Lockhart trató de estrechar su mano ante el fotógrafo que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, el humo de la cámara provocó ataques de tos a las personas más cercanas a él, en este caso, los Weasley y los Granger.

La gente murmuró de nuevo sorprendida que 'el niño que sobrevivió' se negara a estrechar la mano de otro afamado héroe.

—¡Señor Lockhart! —Le llamó Hermione que se acercó unos pasos y alzó la voz para que le oyeran los demás espectadores—. ¡Harry fue adoptado en el extranjero! —Usar su nombre de nacimiento le facilitaba la explicación, después de todo, era un rumor muy popular que circulaba desde hacía un año—. ¡Y donde se crió, es muy grosero y antihigiénico estrechar la mano!

—Oh.

Lockhart le sonrió a Hermione y le dijo: — Gracias por la información. —Un guiño en el ojo hizo que esta se desmayara y tuviera que ser levantada por sus padres.

—Lo siento, Harry. —Le dijo Lockhart que se oía bastante sincero. Hasta que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo puso a su lado.

—Y ahora sonríe, —le pidió Lockhart con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.

Después de unas fotos y más humo hacia los Weasley, (los Granger se fueron a una esquina para que Hermione pudiera respirar), Lockhart llamó la atención de su público.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Hiroto de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz, se las acomodó con un dedo sin cambiar su semblante de creciente irritación a la cháchara de este tipo—, que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y a Hiroto le fue obsequiado las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart (son libros gratis para el curso, los que no, pueden servir para practicar origami). Se abrió camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Saitama con una pila de libros en su mano y Hagrid lo esperaban.

— _¿Cómo se sintió?_ —le preguntó Saitama divertido.

— _Fue genial, muy halagador._ —Le dijo Hiroto con sarcasmo—, _¿no quieres ser el próximo?_

— _No gracias, estoy bien así._ —Saitama le enseñó los libros en su mano—. _Mientras te divertías tomándote fotos con el idol, conseguimos el resto de los libros de la lista._

— _Ya vámonos de aquí, me muero de hambre._

—Déjenme invitarles algo en el Caldero Chorreante. —Les dijo Hagrid llevándolos al mostrador a pagar por los libros.

* * *

—¿Puedo ir a saludar Hiroto? —Preguntó Ginny Weasley que en ningún momento lo dejó de observar.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —Se quejó Ron, —él no nos vio.

—¿Y por qué te vería, Weasley? —dijo una voz que Ron no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter hace su entrada en una librería. Lástima que no se quedó lo suficiente para hablar. —Dijo esto último al verlo salir por la puerta acompañado de un calvo y el salvaje amante de las bestias.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como si fuera un chicle que se le pegó en la suela del zapato—. ¿Te sorprendió ver a Harry aquí, eh? Tal vez te vio y decidió evitarte.

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se puso rojo. Dejó los libros en el caldero nuevo de Ginny y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Ginny y Hermione (que recién llegó con una pila de libros que le dejó a sus padres) lo agarraron de la chaqueta.

—¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

* * *

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Hagrid, Saitama y Hiroto emprendieron camino por el Callejón Diagon, al otro lado de la pared y de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Regresaron al callejón donde aparecieron ignorando a la gente que los miraba con la boca abierta: Saitama cargaba todos los paquetes envueltos en una sábana en su espalda a modo de mochila sin problemas. Menos la jaula con el Búho, esa la llevaba Hiroto y también su varita.

Una vez ahí, Hagrid sacó un guante negro sin dedos.

—Este es un traslador especial que se activa con dos contraseñas. —Le dijo Hagrid entregándole a Hiroto el guante y un pedazo de papel con un escrito—. Una te llevará a King Cross para que tomes el tren a Hogwarts y la otra en frente del edificio donde vives en Japón. Oh, casi lo olvido. Tu ticket para subir al tren.

— _Muchas gracias, Hagrid._ —Expresó Hiroto con una reverencia.

— _Gracias por todo._ —Saitama también hizo una reverencia.

—De nada. El guante está hechizado para que sea de la talla de tu mano. —Le comentó Hagrid mientras Hiroto se probaba el guante.

— _Me siento como Rukia._

— _Te ves bien con el guante._

—Señor Furukawa, tome a Hiroto de la mano que tiene el guante. Bien, te veré el 1 de septiembre en Hogwarts.

— _Nos vemos, Hagrid._

— _Hasta luego._

—' _A casa'_ —Dijo Hiroto. Y los hermanos Furukawa salieron volando muy lejos, hasta Ciudad Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Conocen a Rukia Kukishi, ¿cierto?  
> —Aunque en inglés es la misma palabra para Búho y Lechuza, actualmente son diferentes. Y Hedwig es un Búho Nival hembra.


	5. El Viaje en Tren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entran los Weasley, de nuevo.

**Capítulo 4**

Desde el día después de las compras hasta el día antes del 1 de septiembre, Hiroto se la pasó entrenando, practicando su inglés, leyendo los libros del colegio, adiestrando su nuevo búho a quién llamó _Fukuroul_ (Fukurouru) por un personaje de uno de sus mangas favoritos que era un Búho robot y este manga se basaba en un videojuego muy popular.

Fukuoroul fue un regalo por parte de Hagrid. En el momento en que el guardián de las llaves le mostró al búho en su jaula y deseándole feliz cumpleaños aunque 3 días tarde, Hiroto no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo; los únicos que le daban regalos, aparte de su hermano, era su amiga de su escuela anterior, Zenko y su antigua casera; (en ese entonces) una joven viuda quien lo cuidaba mientras Saitama se iba a estudiar o a trabajar.

Practicó varios hechizos del libro Reglamentario con su nueva varita. Aún recordaba el calor en sus dedos cuando la sujetó por primera vez; la había alzado sobre su cabeza y de la punta salieron chispas rojas y doradas.

— _¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso… —Celebró el señor Ollivander, el anciano vendedor de varitas—. Realmente muy curioso..._

_Puso la varita de Hiroto en su caja y la envolvió en papel de empaque, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso»._

— _Disucurupa —dijo Hiroto—. Pero ¿qué esu tan curioso?_

_El señor Ollivander fijó su vista en Hiroto._

— _Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Hiroto Furukawa. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en su varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuviera destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz._

_Hiroto se tocó la cicatriz con curiosidad; antes, no tenía ningún significado especial, solo era parte de él. Ahora, parecía significar una cicatriz de batalla, una batalla del que no tenía recuerdos._

_¿O acaso esos sueños vagos que tenía ocasionalmente de una mujer gritando y una luz verde tenían algo que ver? tal vez no._

— _Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdelo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Hiroto Furukawa... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas._

_Ahora la situación le pareció curiosa a Hiroto. No estaba seguro de que al señor Ollivander le gustara mucho, pero se veía emocionado como cuando Saitama le interesó aquella oferta de natto y él (Saitama) odiaba comer natto. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda._

—Hiroto. ¿Tienes listas tus cosas para mañana? —Preguntó Saitama sin dejar de ver las noticias mientras Genos escribía en su diario.

—Por supuesto, Aniki. —Respondió Hiroto sin quitar la vista del libro 'Hogwarts, Una Historia' desde su lugar en la mesa; el libro le pareció interesante como leer un libro de ficción (aunque no lo sea).

—No olvides guardar el libro del colegio que estás leyendo. Si vas a llevar tus mangas y novelas ligeras las empacas también.

—¿Me puedo llevar 'Magi'?

—No lo he terminado de leer. Te lo enviaré con Minty a la escuela.

—Ok.

Al día siguiente, hora después del desayuno, Genos revisaba las clasificaciones de la Asociación de Héroes mientras Saitama leía en el periódico la captura de Sonic, un ninja que se auto-nombraba su rival desde el incidente del grupo Paraíso .

—Saitama-sansei, su rango subió del más bajo; el nº 388 hasta el nº 342.

—El se lo buscó. —Murmuró Saitama a nadie en particular, antes de tomar un sorbo de su té le preguntó a Genos—: ¿Has tenido algún avance esta semana?

—No, aún no. También… estoy en el rango más bajo, el nº 17. Pero de acuerdo a la gente en general, hecho en una encuesta semanal de rango de popularidad, debería estar en el rango nº 6.

Esto hizo que Saitama escupiera su té. Hiroto que estaba sentado cerca del balcón leyendo un manga, se tapó con el tomo para disimular que se estaba riendo.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Genos empezó a leer en voz alta algunos de los comentarios, entre ellos aludían a su bien parecido, lo genial e inteligente que era como héroe.

—¿No sientes pena de leer esos comentarios?

—Es solo la poca impresión que tiene la gente de mí, no sé qué pensar de la alta estima que tienen de mí.

—Ya veo…

—También el mundo tiene expectativas tan altas de mí. Aún no lo he visto en su mejor momento, sensei.

—Tengo un presentimiento realmente malo cuando dices eso.

—Aniki, considero que ya es hora. —Le dijo Hiroto observando el reloj cerca de la tele. —Si llegamos temprano, tendremos tiempo de sobra para perdernos buscando el andén.

—Oh, bien…

—Es una buena idea Hiroto-kun. —Comentó Genos—. Pero yo podría-

El teléfono celular de Genos sonó de repente, este lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta la llamada. Una vez finalizada, le dijo a Saitama antes de levantarse:

—Sensei… No sé por qué pero recibí una llamada de la Asociación. Me ausentaré de nuevo en acompañar a Hiroto-kun.

—De acuerdo, cuida tu rango. —Dijo Saitama bromeando.

—Te veré en vacaciones.

—Lo siento mucho, Hiroto-kun. Que tenga un buen viaje. —Dijo Genos haciendo una reverencia y después se fue a la entrada a ponerse sus zapatos antes de salir.

Hiroto metió a Fukuroul en su jaula y lo puso en la entrada de la puerta.

Saitama no sabía si ponerse su traje o ir como estaba vestido (camisa manga larga color ocre con la estampa de un toro y pantalón khaki). Finalmente se decidió por el traje.

—¿Listo, Hiroto? —Preguntó Saitama mientras se ponía los guantes.

—Listo. —Contestó Hiroto dejando su baúl junto a la jaula de Fukuroul. Vestía con una camiseta negra con letras blancas en hiragana que decía 'otaku', una camisa abierta color verde con rayas cuadriculadas negras delgadas y blancas gruesas, pantalón corto (hasta debajo de las rodillas) de mezclilla y calcetines de charmander. —¿Y tú, Aniki?

—Por supuesto.

Hiroto se puso sus zapatillas, tomó la jaula de Fukuroul antes de seguir a Saitama que llevaba el baúl fuera del apartamento. Se sacó el guante sin dedos del bolsillo del pantalón mientras Saitama cerraba la puerta con llave.

Ya listos, Saitama tomó la mano enguantada de Hiroto y este dijo: — ' _Al tren'_ — _._ Y los hermanos salieron volando hasta quedar frente a un edificio con arcadas que parecía una torre y esta tenía un reloj que marcaba las 10:19, había mucha gente pero nadie les prestaba atención (excepto uno que otro que miraba a Saitama), de hecho, parecía que nadie los vió llegar.

— _¿Esta es la estación del tren?_ —Preguntó Saitama.

— _Eso parece._

— _Bien, vamos._

Anduvieron por la estación buscando el andén 9¾ hasta que se detuvieron entre el andén 9 y 10.

— _¿Crees que el andén esté del otro lado de la pared?_ —Preguntó Saitama—, _es una escuela mágica ¿por qué no un andén y un tren mágico también?_

— _Es justamente lo que pensaba. Voy primero a confirmarlo._

Hiroto se acercó a la pared y puso su mano en ella, estaba firme.

"¿Acaso debo tocar algunos ladrillos como Hagrid lo hizo en el Callejón Diagon?" Pensó sintiéndose un poco tonto porque no puso atención en la secuencia si esa misma fuera para abrir la pared.

—Pero miren quien en esta aquí en la estación. —Se oyó no muy lejos.

—¿Puedo adelantarme a saludar?

—No, Ginny. Todos iremos juntos. Nadie se adelante.

Tanto Saitama como Hiroto no les agradaba mucho encontrarse con la familia de la mujer gritona que insultó la calvicie del mayor de los Furukawa, pero si ellos sabían cómo llegar al andén 9¾, entonces valdría la pena soportarlos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los pelirrojos a unos pasos de distancia.

—Hola, señor Furukawa. Hiroto. —Saludó el señor Weasley haciendo una reverencia.

—Hora. —Saludó Saitama

—Hora, senyoru Weasuri. —Saludó Hiroto y se acercó a su hermano.

Los demás pelirrojos saludaron, Ginny se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano.

—Lamentamos haberles causado un gran disgusto el otro día en Gringotts. —Se disculpó el señor Weasley.

—No problema. —Dijo Saitama, aunque se oyó como 'puroburema'.

—Entonces. ¿Listo para ir a Hogwarts, Hiroto?

—Por supuesto.

—¿No tienen carrito para el maletín? —Preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

Entonces el resto de la familia notó no sólo que Hiroto tenía pelo largo (un par de pulgadas bajo los hombros) sino que su hermano mayor cargaba el baúl y no mostraba que le doliera era el brazo y el raro traje amarillo que estaba usando.

—No necesario. —Respondió Saitama.

—Pero Hiroto tiene que llevar su baúl dentro del tren ¿cómo va a llevarlo?

Los hermanos se miraron con extrañeza y dirigieron su atención a la señora gritona.

—Así. —Dijo Saitama antes de pasarle el baúl a Hiroto y este lo tomó como si pesara una pluma.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero el señor Weasley se adelantó anunciando la hora de ir al tren.

—Percy va primero.

Percy avanzó de prisa y desapareció atravesando la pared.

—¿Así se entura al andén 9¾? —Preguntó Hiroto.

—Sí. —Contestó la señora Weasley—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa.

El siguiente en pasar fue el señor Weasley seguido de los gemelos.

—Ve ahora, Hiroto. Ve antes que Ron.

— _¿Aún tienes tiempo antes que Genos necesite tu ayuda?_

— _Me temo que no._ —Dijo Saitama mirando el reloj en lo alto de la 'torre'—. _¿Estarás bien sin mí?_

— _No te preocupes._ —Le dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa—. _Si algo pasa y tengo que ir a casa, tengo el guante o tenemos a Minty._

— _De acuerdo._

—Tengo que irume. —Anunció Saitama—. Adiosu. _¡Oi, Minty!_

—¿En que puede ayudarle Minty, señor Saitama? —Preguntó una elfa doméstica que apareció de la nada. La señora Weasley miró a los lados para saber si alguien vio algo, nada al parecer.

— _Llévame a un lugar cercano donde esté Genos._

—En seguida, señor Saitama.

La elfa sujetó a Saitama de una pierna del pantalón y tras un chasquido de sus dedos, ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—¿Tienen un elfo doméstico? —Preguntó Ron atontado.

—Es Perestada.

—¿Prestada? —Repitió Ron como un perico.

—Si. —Contestó Hiroto sin dar más detalles—. ¿Soro debo caminar diretto a ra pared?

—Si, entre los dos andenes. —Contestó la señora Weasley—. ¿Seguro que no necesitas un carrito para llevar tu baúl?

—No se pereocupe, no es necesario.

Hiroto caminó a la pared. Sintió que chocó con ella pero no tenía ninguna fisura.

—¿Estas bien, Hiroto? —Preguntó la señora Weasley pero Hiroto la ignoró.

Tensando los músculos y sintiendo el familiar calor de su magia, rodeándolo, Hiroto fue de nuevo a la pared y esta vez la atravesó. Siguió por un túnel hasta ver una locomotora de vapor color escarlata que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h».

Hiroto miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Los primeros vagones ya estaban llenos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Hiroto caminó por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío e ignorando algunas miradas (¿Acaso nunca habían visto a alguien cargar su equipaje sin carrito?).

Hiroto se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Fukuroul y luego movió el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Guracias pero no hace faruta.

Hiroto tomó el baúl y lo puso en un rincón del compartimiento.

—¿Usaste un encantamiento para hacer ligero el baúl?

—No. Soy fuerute.

—¿En serio?

—Si.

—Demuéstralo. —Retó el gemelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Levántame.

—Ok.

Hiroto se agachó y con una mano levantó al gemelo hasta llegar al techo del tren sin golpear su cabeza.

—Wow. —Expresó admirado—. Si eres fuerte.

Hiroto lo bajó despacio y apareció el otro gemelo.

—Oye, Fred. No adivinarás, Hiroto tiene fuerza.

—¿Fuerza? —Preguntó curioso el otro gemelo.

—Sí. —Le aseguró George—. Me levantó con una mano sin problemas.

—Quiero ver eso.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Dónde están?

—Tenemos que irnos. —Anunció George—. Ya vamos, mamá.

—Nos vemos después.

Con una última mirada a Hiroto, los gemelos salieron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.

Después de oír el drama familiar, se oyó un silbido y luego, el tren comenzó a moverse. Fue a su baúl a sacar uno de sus mangas y comenzó a leer. Al llegar a 2 capítulos y medio, el compartimiento se abrió y entraron los menores de los pelirrojos seguido de la niña del pelo espeso y dientes de conejo que vestía un uniforme debajo de una túnica negra y llevaba un libro.

—¿Hay alguien más sentado aquí? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, ¿cómo se llamaba?— Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hiroto no le creía porque no era la primera vez de este pelirrojo que viajaba en este tren, ni la de los dientes de conejo. —No, esutoy soro—. Procedió a seguir leyendo.

La niña de los dientes de conejo cerró el compartimiento antes de sentarse con los pelirrojos. El pelirrojo se había sentado en la ventanilla, le lanzó una mirada a Hiroto y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. La pelirroja no dejaba de verlo y la del pelo espeso abrió su libro.

Después de unos diez minutos de silencio, Ron no lo soportó más.

—¿Recuerdas lo de Quién-tú-sabes?

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres saberlo?

Hiroto ya había sospechado que no tendría paz por mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo o con la de los dientes de conejo.

—¿Quién?

—Quién-tú-sabes, tú lo derrotaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Ah, Cómo-se-llame. —Dijo Hiroto captando a qué se refería el pelirrojo—. No, no recuerdo nada.

—¿Cómo-se-llame? —Preguntó divertido el pelirrojo.

—Nadie quiere decir su nombre. —Explicó Hiroto después de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué?

—No lo molestes.

El silencio reino el vagón nuevamente, Ron se aburrió de no hacer nada y se quedó dormido. Ginny había sacado un libro y trató de leer pero cada 5 minutos se quedaba viendo a Hiroto mientras Hermione seguía leyendo.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente y con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Quieren algo del carrito, guapos?

—Esutoy bien, guracias.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo bocadillos.

—Yo quiero 5 empanadas de calabaza. —Dijo Hermione sacando monedas de plata de su bolsillo.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Hiroto sacó de su baúl un bento envuelto en una pañoleta naranja mientras Ron y Ginny se sacaron un paquete con 4 bocadillos cada uno.

— _Itadakimasu._ —Dijo Hiroto con la palmas juntas y los palillos en el espacio de los pulgares antes de empezar a comer.

—¿En qué casa crees que te toque? —Preguntó Ron, como 15 minutos después del almuerzo.

—No ro sé. —Respondió Hiroto si quitar su vista de su lectura.

—Estoy segura que estarás en Gryffindor. —Aseguró Hermione—. He leído que tu familia ha estado en Gryffindor por generaciones.

Hiroto solo se encogió de hombros antes de seguir con su lectura.

—¿No te importa si vas a Hufflepuff? —Preguntó curioso Ron. Y de repente se puso temeroso—. ¿O la de Slytherin?

—Cuaruquiera, es buena. —Contestó Hiroto sin interés—. Todos reciben ra misma educashyón ¿no es así?

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino hasta la hora de ponerse la túnica, (y el resto del uniforme). Hermione y Ginny (que también ya tenía el uniforme puesto) salieron del compartimiento mientras Ron y Hiroto se cambiaban de ropa.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

"Aquí vamos". Pensó Hiroto cuando sintió que el tren comenzaba a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.


	6. El Sombrero que Habla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y Hiroto irá a la casa de...

**Capítulo 5**

Después del pequeño viaje del andén en el que se bajó Hiroto y los demás alumnos de primer año, guiados por Hagrid en bote por un lago negro hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo.

La puerta se abrió después de 3 golpes. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Su cara daba la impresión de ser muy estricta, y el primer pensamiento de Hiroto fue que se trataba de alguien con mucho estrés en su vida.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió por completo la puerta. Las paredes de piedra del vestíbulo estaban iluminadas con antorchas como en Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y había una escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Hiroto podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de una puerta a la derecha donde probablemente el resto del colegio estaba, pero la profesora McGonagall los llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Y procedió a explicar cómo funcionaba el sistema de puntos y las casas.

—La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la túnica de un niño gordito que tenía una gran mancha de chocolate en el faldón, en la mejilla derecha manchada de otro. Hiroto no estaba del todo seguro si su pelo era un problema, se sacó de un bolsillo del pantalón una liga y procedió a amarrarse el pelo.

—Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo van a sereccionaros exakutamente? —preguntó Hiroto a un niño rubio que tenía al lado.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Mi hermano mayor dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

A Hiroto le dio curiosidad. "¿Una prueba?" No era que no lo esperaba, sabía que para ingresar en los mejores y más prestigiosos institutos siempre es requerido hacer el examen de admisión y aprobar dicho examen, pero … "¿Delante de todo el colegio? ¿Qué harían exactamente? ¿Es seguro para los demás en caso que alguien falle en hacer un hechizo y resulte peligroso?" Miró a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho.

—En marcha, —dijo una voz—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto y les dijo: —Ahora formen una fila y síganme.

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Hiroto nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño fuera de los mangas. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los puso delante de los alumnos en las mesas, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Los miraba todo el alumnado en las mesas y entre ellos, habían fantasmas, estos tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Hiroto levantó la vista y vio un techo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

Oyó susurrar a alguien: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

También había leído la historia de Hogwarts pero aún era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no estuviera al aire libre.

Hiroto bajó la vista al notar movimiento a su derecha, era la profesora estresada que ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de bruja. Este sombrero estaba remendado, raído, muy sucio y viejo.

"¿Tan viejo como el director?" Pensó con humor. Todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero como si estuvieran esperando que se moviera o… "¿Acaso iban a hacer magia con el sombrero?" Hiroto también lo hizo esperando ver qué iba a suceder primero.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio total. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar sobre las casas de Hogwarts y que al ponérselo sabría que casa les corresponderá a los alumnos.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido de nuevo.

—Es la misma canción del año pasado. —Oyó Hiroto quejarse alguien de la mesa donde estaban los gemelos pelirrojos.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró alguien detrás de Hiroto—. ¡Qué alivio!

"¿Así va a funcionar el examen de admisión? ¿Me pongo el sombrero para que examine mi conocimiento y diga si soy aceptado o no en una casa?"

La profesora McGonagall se quedó cerca del taburete y con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, se deben poner el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Aldrich, Rowena!

Una niña gordita y trenzas castañas salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Rowena iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Hiroto vio al fantasma de un Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

—¡Betcher, Bruce!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Bruce, mientras se reunía con ellos.

—¡Creevey, Colin!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

En la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Hiroto pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos pelirrojos, silbando.

Brockle, Leslie fue a Ravenclaw; Brown, Audrey a Gryffindor; Byrd, Brenda fue a Slytherin.

Hiroto notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Fenn, Claude!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Fields, Robert fue a Ravenclaw, Forester, Alton fue a Slytherin al igual que Foss, Lenore. Y finalmente:

—¡Furukawa-Potter, Hiroto!

Mientras Hiroto se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

—¿Entonces es cierto que fue adoptado en el extranjero?

—¿Por qué tiene otro nombre?

Lo último que Hiroto vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor pero con una preocupante falta de miedo en otras… situaciones, lo veo. La mente tampoco es mala. Hay talento, vaya que sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Hiroto se encogió de hombros.

—Donde sea, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita y soltó una breve carcajada—. Los Hufflepuff no dejarían de admirarte hasta volverse molesto, no soportarías a los Ravenclaw, especialmente si hablan demasiado y los Gryffindor son muy ruidosos y molestos. Oh, ya conociste a 5 de ellos. En Slytherin sin embargo, podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No te interesa, ¿verdad? Bueno, te dejarán solo y no te molestarán a menos que sea importante. ¿Si?, bien estarás en: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Hiroto oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y algo mareado, fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, casi no se dio cuenta de que mientras las demás mesas estaban estupefactos, Slytherin aplaudía con entusiasmo.

Un joven alto de dientes grandes y aspecto áspero le cabeceó en señal de saludo:

—Soy Marcus Flint, prefecto de Slytherin.

Una niña de pelo corto que estaba al lado de un rubio gritaba: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Hiroto se sentó al lado de una niña que le recordó a un personaje de un cómic occidental, sin mencionar que tenían el mismo nombre.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró con una expresión preocupada. Hiroto no sabía por qué. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado el director Albus Dumbledore. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Hiroto también vio al profesor de Flourish y Blotts, no se había molestado en recordar su nombre. Estaba muy extravagante, con un túnica rosa.

La selección continuó, pero eso no distrajo los cuchicheos respecto a Hiroto (Harry, como insistían llamarlo) en la mesa de Gryffindor donde se escuchaban más fuerte.

—¿Por qué Harry está en Slytherin? Esa es la casa de donde salieron los peores magos.

—Se suponía que sería Gryffindor como su familia por generaciones.

—¿Por qué de las 4 casas tuvo que ser Slytherin?

—¿Significa que será como tú-sabes-quién?

Hiroto no prestó más atención a los comentarios. No eran diferentes de la gente que pensaba que su hermano era un tramposo en Ciudad Z.

2 alumnos más se unieron a la mesa de Slytherin, a Turpin, Luke le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ginny. Se veía muy nerviosa y Hiroto cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.

Un minuto más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hiroto soltó un discreto suspiro de alivio y aplaudió con diplomacia junto con los demás, mientras que Ginny iba a la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo un puchero.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Hiroto miró su plato de oro vacío. El gruñido de su estómago lo hizo darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Libro! ¡Duelo!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Hiroto solo aplaudió con diplomacia, sabía que el director estaba un poco chiflado, sus malos hábitos como leer la mente de otros sin permiso y guardar secretos a conveniencia eran prueba de ello.

Un olor familiar le hizo ver su plato, una sonrisa nostálgica invadió su cara; no tenía mucho tiempo de estar lejos y ya extrañaba a su hermano. Todos los platos que tenía enfrente ya estaban llenos de comida. Había casi todo lo que le gustaba y le gustaría comer sobre la mesa: arroz blanco, natto, pescado hervido, dumplings, sopa de miso, tempura, carne asada, pollo frito, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, takoyaki y, por alguna extraña razón, dango.

Su bebida en la copa era té en lugar del jugo de calabaza que olía de sus compañeros.

Esto podía deberse a cierta elfa doméstica que conocía sus comidas favoritas.

— _Arigatou, Minty._

Como respuesta, un par de palillos aparecieron al lado del tazón de arroz. Hiroto tomó los palillos, los separó y juntó las manos con los palillos en el espacio de los pulgares antes de decir ' _Itadakimasu'._ Después tomó el plato de natto, lo vertió sobre el tazón de arroz y lo revolvió con los palillos, sus compañeros cercanos y los de la mesa de Hufflepuff se taparon la nariz por el olor desagradable del natto. Hiroto empezó a comer.

—¿Qué huele tan asqueroso? —Se quejó la chica de pelo corto al lado del rubio.

—Son los granos de soya fermentada que Furukawa-Potter está comiendo con arroz, —dijo la chica rubia al lado de Hiroto que no parecía molestarle el olor.

—¿Esa cosa realmente se come?

—Es sarudabure. —Dijo Hiroto sin mucha importancia.

A medida que avanzaba la cena, más nostálgico se ponía Hiroto, ciertamente se iba a perder todo el anime de temporada y el anime prime que veía con Saitama.

Una vez saciado el apetito de muchos incluyendo Hiroto, el resto de la comida desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron postres de todo tipo. Hiroto comió todo el flan que pudo.

—No deja de observarte. —Oyó decir a su compañera de la par.

—¿Hm?

—El profesor al lado de Lockhart, no deja de observarte.

Hiroto miró hacia la mesa alta, mientras el mago idol le hablaba a un profesor de cabello negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda, piel pálida amarillenta y ojos negros que lo observaban como si fuera un sapo al que está diseccionando.

—¿Quién es eru purofesor al lado deru rubio? —Preguntó a Marcus Flint.

—Es el profesor Snape, enseña pociones y es la cabeza de nuestra casa. —Respondió mirando a dicho profesor, regresó su vista a Hiroto y continuó—. Hay rumores que quiere el puesto de Lockhart, sabe mucho de magia oscura. Las clases serían excelentes comparadas a la mediocridad que enseñan los profesores que el director contrata cada año.

—¿Cada año?

—El puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tiene una maldición, ninguno de los profesores anteriores duró más de un año y éste tampoco pasará de un año.

—Oh.

Los postres también desaparecieron una vez que todos estaban satisfechos. Hiroto empezaba a sentirse soñoliento, el viaje lo agotó más de lo que pensaba.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hiroto sospechaba que se trataba de los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

También quiero presentarles al Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este año: el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart.

Todas las mesas menos Slytherin aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo.

—Gracias profesor Dumbledore. —Dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa ganadora—. No quiero aburrirlos con un discurso, así diré unas pocas palabras. —Con un tono apasionado dijo—: No preocupen niños, niñas y jóvenes, todos están seguros conmigo, como su profesor.

A esto, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, menos Slytherin que aplaudía con diplomacia.

—Y por último, —continuó el profesor Dumbledore—, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Hiroto notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas, él tampoco se sentía con ganas de cantar.

Exceptuando esta parte del canto, lo demás mostraba que se pondría aún más interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takoyaki: Albóndigas de pulpo.
> 
> Tempura: fritura rápida japonesa de mariscos (siendo el camarón el más conocido) y verduras.
> 
> No me decidía en que casa ponerlo, me tentaba Hufflepuff por el aspecto holgazán que estaba pensando ponerle pero eso sería copiar la actitud de Saitama. Gryffindor pudo haber sido tambien pero Slytherin le dá el efecto de vivir más o menos como su hermano: el mundo pensando mal de él con sus prejuicios absurdos hasta que algunos se toman la molestia de conocerlo, no habrá bashing en ningún personaje.
> 
> No quería pero tenía agregar personajes originales para rellenar los espacios de la historia original.


End file.
